


in the tears of a rainy day

by rainydaypoetry (panicatthetheatre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: sometimes I get way too emotional and I need to let it out in a healthy way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthetheatre/pseuds/rainydaypoetry
Summary: hi i'm mar and sometimes i get too emotional to function properly and i guess this is my personal solution





	in the tears of a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> feeling hurt.

she looks at you

and says

nothing

she's afraid

to speak to you

afraid you won't speak back

she's afraid

to be around you

afraid you won't want her around

she's afraid

to love you

afraid you won't love her back

and you could've fixed this

but you were too afraid she'd leave if you tried


End file.
